


Lost and Found

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You find a man face down in a field and you wanted to help him, what you didn't think is that he'd be the one.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, my discord loves encouraged me to write after having writer's block for so long. It might not be that good, still making a come back. 
> 
> This is also based off a friend, stormcallart, their on twitter and their witcher Gabe is to die for.

Being the only alchemist in a small town always kept you busy, word would get around of you to others and other towns requested your assistance. Which the thought of looking for your soul was put on hold, you were always fascinated by it, everyone you've met that have found their soulmate tells you the same thing, the shape of an 'X' appears into their sink, it could pop up anywhere on the body in the same place as the other person,but only after you've spent some time with them. Your parents always told you of how they were fighting side by side in a war, only to find out they were soulmates after the battle. Many of your friends would tease you for it after meeting their soulmate, such as a creep or a witcher being your soulmate, you'd laugh it off but always wondered.

Everyone knew the dangers of having a witcher in town could be, they were bad luck. You knew it yourself, but when you came across a man laying face down in the mud and his own blood, you had to help him. He was definitely a heavy man, the sword he carried was also heavy as you loaded on your cart beside him and brought him along with you. Night was falling by the time you got to town and many people were either in their houses or at the bar, making it easier to get the man to your little house. 

You dragged the man off the cart and hauled him inside, placing him on the makeshift bed you had for any guest that came. Starting a fire and lighting candles, you started by removing most of the stained clothing he was wearing, armour, shirt, boots and pants. Your eyes noticed the deep gash on his side, the color around it was definitely not made by an animal, he was poisoned by a monster. You worked quickly, grabbing vials of medicine off the wall and plants from your window, mixing it up into a paste-like substance and carefully spreading it across the wound. 

All you could do now was wait and pray you could save this man's life, taking out a sketch book you began to draw the man, his facial features were strong and beautiful, you wondered what color his eyes were. Then his torso, which was littered with scars, scars of a man who had been in too many fights.

Your eyes wandered over the rest of his body, blushing as you stared at the soft bulge in his underwear, it wasn't uncommon for you to draw naked people, most of them got a thrill for being a model for you. But this man had a strong presence that you were finding hard to shake. Getting up from your chair to avoid anymore dirty thoughts you moved around the man to start making tea, until something caught your leg causing you to trip. You realize that it was a bag, it must have been his, you slowly opened it, feeling a little bad for snooping. There was a book, a canteen, and some small medicine bottles with strange liquids, it was black, thick looking, you popped open the top and gave it sniff, no odor, but it had to be medicine, right? You covered the opening with your finger tip and flipped it upside down and back to get a little taste of it. You rubbed the substance between your fingers before finally opening your mouth and-

"I wouldn't taste that if I were you, alchemist," a deep voice said as quickly as his hand caught your wrist, looking up in embarrassment, but mostly surprised, the man you took in had bright yellow, cat like eyes, "you'd have a reaction that none of your medicine can save you from." 

It was him, Gabriel of Riveria, the Witcher.

You crawled backwards out of fear, fear that he really shouldn't be up and fear that he would kill you for going through his things. He grunted as he sat up on the bed, looking at his side, "Interesting mix of herbs, you're better than most."

"I-I am... and you should be laying down, your kind heal fast, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't rest." You swallowed, standing up, "sorry about going through your bag... you're Gabriel of Riveria, what brings you all the way here?"

Gabriel picked up his bag and closed it, tucking it beside himself "Hunting. And if I wouldn't have woken up any sooner, you'd be dead, so remember that before going through someone's bag next time." He said, laying back down. 

So the rumors were true, he was really an asshole, well, voided of all emotions. 

"You want some tea?" 

The night went on as you carefully watched him, he made you curious. You brought a witcher into your home, if the townspeople knew, you would be catching hell. Especially Gabriel. 

"You keep staring at me, what do you want alchemist?" You jumped again, he was sleeping, wasn't he? But he did ask you a question.

"I'm Y/n, and I never thought I would be bringing a witcher into my home, they say you're bad luck." You chuckled softly. 

"Hmm, bad luck huh? I'd say I have pretty good luck, seeing that someone cared enough to save my life." 

"That cut would have killed a human, what were you fighting?" 

"Arachas, a big one." He mumbled 

Your eyes widened, "Damn, good thing I did find you." 

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth, "yeah."

You awoke the next day to Gabriel gathering his stuff, "What are you doing?" You yawned

"Leaving." He said fixing his sword on his back, you could hear the small grunts of pain anytime he moved. 

"You're not going anywhere," you scrambled to your feet and blocked the door, "you're still hurt, I can see it." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and moved closer to you, the man was a giant, you'd give him that, but you weren't budging. 

"Move."

"No."

"Alchemist, I'm not playing." 

"Witcher, I'm not playing either."

"I can, and will move you myself."

"As long as you're hurt, you won't be getting anywhere." You glared up into his eyes as they became bright with annoyance. 

"Fine. But tomorrow, I am leaving." 

"Great, I have all the time to study you," You clapped your hands together, "but first, food!"

You and Gabriel headed out to the market together to get some fresh food to cook, even with a cloak on, Gabriel was drawing a lot of attention to the people you passed. You said your good mornings to the people you knew but they all looked passed you at the strange new man. 

"They're looking at me." Gabriel said in annoyance.

"The sooner we get food, the sooner we can head back." 

The day went on as you and Gabriel spent time discussing things about each other, you questioned him on being a witcher and he questioned you on your alchemy. It was strange for Gabriel to even speak more than 50 words to anyone, but with you, he was actually interested in the conversation. 

"Gabriel, you should stay around town for a bit, it sucks being the only person capable of our abilities." you smiled, handing him a mug of beer as he looked over the books in your study.

"Like I said, I have to leave tomorrow, and this town wouldn't want me anyway." He grunted, a quick look of pain crossed his eyes, never in all his years he'd thought he would connect to another person, it was strange. It was a feeling. A feeling he couldn't risk having. 

Once you feel asleep, he quietly packed everything and sneaked out of your house and out of the town. He knew it was rude of him to leave, but he did have jobs to finish. Once he was out of town, he travelled until he found an open lake to bathe in, the sun was starting to rise and he had no plan of sleeping until he could get to the next town. Stripping off his clothing he relaxed in the cool waters, until he felt a small tingle on the back of his right hand, he ignored it for the most part but it soon became annoying, lifting his hand to see if there was something in the water that affected him, he saw a large 'X' take up the back of him hand. His breathing stopped as he took in the idea of even having a soul mate. If it was really you. 

"Fuck."

You woke up the next morning to a note laying next to you, confused, you opened it:

'Y/n, I enjoyed the stay. I'll come by again. Thanks. Gabriel'

You smiled at the note, but soon tears stained the paper, why did it hurt so much to have him leave? When you only knew him for a day? It felt like you've known each other for a lifetime. You wiped your tears away, feeling a tingling sensation on the back of your right hand, you blinked and saw the faint scar of a large 'X' take up your hand. Covering your mouth, you realize what it meant, and that Gabriel, your soulmate, could have been long gone by now, all you could do was wait for the promise of him coming back.

The days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and then a year had passed since Gabriel left, you continued to help the sick in your town and practice more alchemy on the side. Until one day a nearby kingdom came trampling through, causing problems and destroying many things, you were one of the first people to get into action to fight, but at the cost of losing your house in a fire. You lost almost everything, your herbs, your tools, and medicine. The only thing you had was some of your books and the note that Gabriel left, you'd do anything to have him back. 

Gabriel came back to town a year and a half later, traveling to see you and in hopes that his feelings for you died away with the monsters he fought. But when he arrived at your house, nothing was there, his burnt wood and ash. The town itself was worse when he left, what happened here? In a fit of rage and ran into the closest bar, not caring if anyone knew he was a Witcher. 

"Bartender! Where is the alchemist? The one that lived at the edge of town?" 

The shakey bartender told him the story, enemy kingdoms and how they tore through here, that the army burnt your house when you fought back and that you left and never came back.

Gabriel knew not to let his emotions get the best of him, but damn was it hard, he should have stayed, came back sooner, he should have been here for you and protected you. 

It took him 3 days to finally find you, you moved deep into the forest, miles from town. He saw you in the garden of your little cottage, picking plants and vegetables. You looked happy, maybe you forgot about him and he could move on knowing that you were safe. 

It took a lot for you to start over again, your practice had made you very powerful. You were able to build your house within a few days and almost had everything exact from your old one, it was quite living and away from anyone that could be a threat, you also took up using a sword, you weren't good at it like Gabriel, but you really put damage on the trees as practice. You were out, attending to your garden when you felt like you were being watched, not by an animal but someone. It put you on edge as you made your way up the hill, you held on to the knife tightly, ready for anything.

Gabriel sat behind a tree, lost so deeply in his own thoughts that he didn't even sense you, he wanted to show up, to know that he did still think about you, he wanted to tell you that he lo-

"FUCK!" He yelled as he felt a knife plunge into his shoulder, stumbling up and seeing the shock and horror on your face.

"GABRIEL?! WHAT THE FUCK?" You screamed reaching for the knife to take it out but he grabbed your hand.

"No! No. You will heal me in your house," he growled as he started walking with you, "is this how you great everyone?"

"Only the ones that creep on me."

Once inside, you carefully removed the knife and stitch up Gabriel's shoulder, you were trying to focus on the wound but you knew he was watching you intensely, those big yellow cat eyes watching your every move, like he's waiting to strike, it didn't help that he was also shirtless, you've been with your fair share of lovers and all their bodies you loved, but being this close to Gabriel sparked something in you.

"You wanna tell me how you found me?" You asked as your finished up.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "came to see you, saw your lost your house. That's it." 

You chuckled, "that's it? So you're here now, now what? You're gonna leave again?" 

He quickly met your gaze, seeing the hurt in your eyes, he felt a wound like no other open in his chest. 

"I thought about you everyday Gabriel, waited for you." You sniffed, leaning against the counter, you held up your right hand which still had the scar, "I thought you were my soulmate, I got this when you left. Thought you would have came back but you never did. Maybe you were right, you are bad luck."

Gabriel stood to his feet, blocking in, his face remaining stoic, "Is that what you think?" He asked, "Why would I come looking for you? Why did I come back?" He held your face in his hands, "I left because I was scared. Scared of getting attached and scared of losing someone for the first time in my life. When I saw the scar on my hand, I knew I couldn't risk coming back only for you to be put in danger." 

You look at him confused, "witchers don't have emotions, you said it yourself." 

His forehead rested against yours as he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, "I thought that too, until I met you, that day I spent with you did something to me and I've been running from the feeling ever since." 

"Why don't you just give in to it?" You whispered, wrapping your arms around him.

"Just like you said, I'm bad luck, if I do, bad things will happen," he said, "and I can't let anything else bad happen to you." 

Your breath tickled the hair on his face, lips dancing dangerous close together, "it's a risk I'm willing to take." You said before you made the move to kiss him, he didn't fight nor tense at the feeling, if anything, he relaxed, like a sigh of relief washing over him. Something he needed for the longest time.

Gabriel finally kissed you back, pulling you into his embrace. Your hands tangled in his hair as his hands wandered slowly down your body, your legs wrapping around him as he held you up, carrying you into whatever room that had a bed. 

The kiss never broke as he laid you down and began to strip you of your clothes, "you have on too many clothes," he growled, hearing fabric tear, exposing your bare chest "better."

You went to cover yourself but he pinned your hands above your head, "You don't get to hide from me anymore Y/n." 

A blush had formed on your face, "and you don't get to leave me anymore." 

"Wasn't planning on it," he said as he kissed down your chest, lips pecking over your nipples as you squirm, his tongue swirling over the erect bud, "I'm going to stay and ravage you for every moment I've missed you."

Your body shivered under him as he made his down your body, kissing every part he could find until he kissed teasingly below your stomach and the inside of your thighs. 

"Gabriel..." you groaned, writhing for him.

"What?"

"You're being rude."

"I think I'm taking my time and savoring my food." He chuckled, letting the tip of his tongue swipe between your folds, gently rubbing over your clit. 

Your hands flew you his hair, "damnit Gabriel, please!" 

"Please what? Tell me what you want and I'll do it." 

"Stop being a damn tease." You huffed.

"If that's what you want" he said darkly, holding your hips down before his mouth came down on cunt, licking and sucking at your clit. His index and middle finger gently pressing at your entrance, letting your juices coat them before he sliding into you. 

You head tossed back against the mattress, moaning as your hands gripping the sheets, "sounds like someone is having a good time," he breathed, curling his fingers deep inside you, your legs would have closed if head wasn't right there, "keep your legs open." 

You did your best, you really did, but it was hard when he was good at what he was doing, he was doing more than good and better than anybody you've slept with. He was building up your orgasm more and more until it was starting to become too much, he quickly stopped, pulling his fingers from you and looking up at you with his beard coated in your juices.

"Why did you stop?" You asked, propping yourself up on a shakey elbow. 

He stood up and began to undo his pants, "I want you to cum on my cock, not on my fingers." You watch his cock raise, thick and stiff, precum dripping out from the tip, you could feel your walls constrict just looking at his size. You bit your lip as you watch him get on the bed, grabbing your thighs and spreading them open. Cock rubbing against your wetness, "are you ready for me Y/n?" 

You nodded furiously, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him into a messy kiss, you felt his tip sink into you slowly, both of your moans covered by kisses, only getting louder as he went deeper, finally stopping when your thighs rested on your hips. "You're tight," he growled, giving you a deep thrust, making your eyes roll, "any man would go mad just begin inside you."

you covered your face from the embarrassment, "Gabriel…." You moaned. 

He grabbed your wrist and pinned you down, his thrust starting at a slow pace, "You're not hiding from me my love," he said, kissing you, "I want you to watch me." 

And you did, your eyes locked with his hungry ones all while heavy breathing and moans filled the room. His thrust became faster, his hips rutting deep into a sensitive as your fingers dug into his shoulders, "My gods, Gabriel…" you moaned, head rolling back and eyes closed. 

"No god here can fuck you like this, can they?" He asked, kissing and biting his way down your neck. Your orgasm was fast approaching, building a pressure in your core like no other, Gabriel held your legs apart as you tried to close them. His thumb circled your cilt agonizingly slow, making your back arch and walls tighten, whimpers were coming from you as Gabriel cursed under his breath. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum sooner than I wanted," He growled, "You're close, let me feel you, cum for me, Y/n." 

Another deep thrust hit your spot and you were cumming uncontrollably on Gabriel, "GABRIEL!" you criedas your body tensed and shook, your nails tearing into his shoulder. 

"Fuck!" Gabriel growled, spilling himself into you, his hands gripping your thighs tightly to bruise and his thrust slowing, "You look beautiful milking my cock." 

You gave a tired chuckle as Gabriel kissed you before carefully pulling out and rolling onto his back next to you. "Such a romantic," you said, getting out of bed and stretching, "you want anything to eat? Gonna need something if we're going to be going for another round." 

Gabriel smiled at you from the bed, "My food is walking away."

You laughed as you left the room and came back soon after with bread and water, Gabriel was sitting on the end of the bed and pulled you on to his lap, "food first." You pushed the bread into his face.

"I don't want to eat that," he smiled, kissing your neck, "I much rather eat you." 

"I will stab you again Gabriel." 

"You could stab me a thousand times and I'll still love you." He smiled, taking the bread from you. 

"I love you too."


End file.
